


A long Way to Go

by Ultrablandtea



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrablandtea/pseuds/Ultrablandtea
Summary: Steve Rogers can't wrap his head around the way he's feeling about fellow Avenger, Tony Stark!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rated M fan fiction. There will absolutely be sexual content, and maybe some violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Steve slowly made his way into the cold kitchen of what used to be Stark tower. Now that it belonged to the Avengers, Steve only hoped that there wasn’t anyone in there so he could be in peace. Steve saw only darkness, taking this as a sign that no one was there. As Steve walked in he sighed in relief. It was hard to get any alone time around here. Someone always had something to say, whether it was about updating him on current events or talking about how to prevent an alien race from taking over.  
Steve’s super sight allowed him to see quite well in the dark, so he opted to keep the lights off. He made a steaming hot cup of black coffee and sat there alone in the darkness. So much has happened in such a short amount of time, but to Steve, it felt like millennia. He saw, felt, and reacted to time differently than all the others. Sometimes it felt as though time didn’t even exist at all. 

The cup of coffee was nearly finished when the sound of breaking glass vibrated through the room. Steve jumped up, startled by the sound and got into a defensive stance. Steve listened intensely and frowned when he heard a deep snore coming from the left corner of the kitchen. Steve turned on the lights and found a very unconscious Tony slumped over a chair. Tony had been holding what was now a broken whisky glass. It must have slipped out of his grasp as he fell deeper and deeper into a drunken oblivion. Steve took a deep breath and the whisky that was all over the floor instantly violated his lungs. “Jesus, Tony,” Steve whispered. He leaned in close to Tony’s chest and heard a low hum. Tony was barely breathing.

“Okay, up we go,” Steve grunted and lifted Tony off of the chair and carried Tony to his room. Tony really wasn’t that heavy, but the stench of his whisky stained breath was almost too much for Steve to handle. To be honest, Tony was almost too much for him to handle. It was a fact that Tony really did help Steve out when it came to current technology. Steve would have no clue how to use a smartphone if it wasn’t for him. But, Tony’s sarcasm and cheap jokes sometimes threw Steve over the edge. The thought alone of Steve punching Tony square in the face got him a little excited. Steve laid Tony down in his unnecessarily massive bed and kind of tucked him in. “This is ridiculous,” Steve said to himself, “why am I playing caregiver for Tony Stark?” Tony made a small animal like sound. Steve got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Steve awoke with a slight headache. He grunted as he sat up in his bed. He was surprised that he had gotten any sleep at all. He looked over at the high-tech digital clock beside him. It was 9am, which meant Steve had actually gotten roughly five hours of sleep, a new record. Steve dressed in some sweats and a plain white shirt, that was, of course, a size too small. He looked down at his chest and ran a finger over his abs. A shiver ran down his spine. He was still getting used to this statuesque body.

He walked into the kitchen. He could still smell the whiskey from last night’s debacle. Steve wrinkled his nose and looked up at an unfazed Natasha. “How’s it going, Romanoff?” She looked up from her plate of food and smirked at Steve. “Looking good Cap. You look like you actually got some sleep last night.” How could she tell? Maybe the circles under his eyes weren’t as harsh as usual. “What gave it away?” Steve asked. Natasha’s smirk grew as her eyes made their way down his body. Steve followed them as they widened in horror. He made a small, audible gasp as his entire face grew bright red. He had a fucking hard on. Steve immediately turned and left the room, hearing Natasha’s cackle fade away. He set a quick pace back to his bedroom, hoping no one would run into him. He turned a corner only a couple of feet from his room only to find a groggy Tony waiting outside of his door. “Shit!” Steve exclaimed under his breath. Before Steve could turn around Tony beckoned him to come closer. Steve shoved his hand in his pocket, hoping to hide the obvious. “Uh, hey Tony,” Steve said reluctantly. Tony grunted and opened the door to Steve’s room, motioning for him to go inside. Steve followed in behind Tony and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony plopped onto Steve’s bed, falling over on impact. “What do you want Stark?” Steve was still aware of the unwanted wood in his sweats, but no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it, it wouldn’t go away. Tony looked up from the plump pillow beneath his flushed cheeks and smiled innocently at Steve. His eyes were a warm brown and they were full of wonder. “I had a dream about you,” Tony whispered. Steve throbbed between his legs. He wondered if his face was the color of ripe strawberries. “What was the dream about?” Steve asked hesitantly. “Well,” Tony answered, licking his lips. Steve held his breath. He was fully erect at this point and was hoping to god that Tony wouldn’t notice. “You were carrying me,” Tony continued, “and you tucked me into bed.” Steve burst into laughter. He felt almost giddy with relief. Steve thought that Tony was going to describe some unholy sex dream to him. “That wasn’t a dream Tony,” Steve said wiping a tear from his eye. Tony stared at him perplexed. “You mean you actually tucked me in last night?” Steve glared at Tony. “Listen, you were piss drunk and you shattered a whiskey glass. You weren’t only a hazard to yourself, but to others around you.” Tony snorted. “Me, Tony Stark, a hazard to the big, strong Captain America?” Steve’s morning wood was finally dying down. “Why are you really in here Tony?” Steve had a feeling there was something more to this visit that Tony wasn’t sharing. “You’ve got that good shit cap, and I want some.” For a fraction of a second, Steve pictured Tony grabbing him by the arm and – “Did you hear me cap? I really need it right now.” Steve looked up at Tony, feeling extremely warm all of a sudden. Usually, Steve would deny Tony this type of thing, but for some reason, he couldn’t today. He reached over to grab the pack of super pain relief pills he kept in his nightstand. They were given to Steve to fight the super migraines he got every once in a while. “Here Stark.” He handed the pills to Tony. “You sound kind of breathless cap, are you alright?” Tony went to reach for Steve’s shoulder but that would send him over the edge. “You should go now.” Steve blurted out. “Thanks for the pills cap,” Tony, said as he was walking out. “I owe you.”  
***  
Steve stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour down his naked body like molten lava. “Well, damn.” He said to himself. Steve looked down and noticed the still erect member looking up at him. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted it desperately. The water felt so good and he knew he was about to burst. The problem was he didn’t know why. Why was he so horny? Steve could only think of one person and it was making him uncomfortable. Steve leaned his head against the wall, and then his chest. He slowly pressed his penis against the wall of the shower and gasped. He moved his body up and down, up and down. It only took a couple of rubs until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He burst and his legs shook beneath him. He let the water run down his body while he thought about what had just happened. All Steve could think of were those big brown eyes.  
***  
Steve decided to spend his afternoon hitting a punching bad. The poor bag was falling apart and Steve wanted to ask for a new one. He had been going at it for three hours straight when Tony walked into the gym. “Hey, Cap!” Tony declared. Steve took a break from his punching and turned to Tony. “What’s up, Stark?” Tony had something in his right hand. Unfortunately, it was in a brown bag, so Steve had no clue what it was. “This is a gift I got to say thanks about this morning…and last night.” Steve was actually touched. He had no clue Tony could be so sentimental. “Thanks, Tony, I really appreciate it.” Steve took the bag from Tony and gave him a small smile. “Oh, you will.” Tony winked and walked away. Steve would open his gift later he decided. He wanted to get back to punching. 

That night the gang decided that they wanted to go out to eat for dinner. As usual, everyone was fighting about where to go. Natasha wanted Indian, Clint wanted sushi, Bruce wanted Mexican, Thor wanted Scandinavian, Tony wanted seafood and Steve didn’t care where they went. While the room was filled with arguing Tony came behind Steve and whispered in his ear. “Hey, did you open your present yet?” Steve flinched and turned around. “Jesus, Tony do you have to sneak up on people. No, I haven’t opened it yet. I will after dinner.” Tony was giving Steve a strange smile like he knew something Steve didn’t. “I think you’ll really enjoy it,” Tony said with a voice that was almost sensual. This made Steve feel embarrassed, so he turned away from Tony and shouted, “Let’s just order pizza!” Everyone went silent and then started to mumble in agreement. 

After everyone had finished eating, some of the team decided to watch a movie. Clint and Thor opted out and went their own ways. Natasha suggested they watch 50 Shades of Gray. Steve had no clue what it was about, but everyone was encouraging him that it was worth watching. About twenty minutes into the movie Steve knew this was not the type of movie he wanted to watch. He tried to walk out several times but was being pulled back by his friends. Steve watched the movie with his hands over his eyes and a bright red face. At first, everyone was laughing at him, but after a while, the mood started to change. Natasha and Bruce took the couch while Tony and Steve sat on the floor. There was a point where Tony’s eyes were glued to the screen, but Steve’s weren’t. Steve glanced up behind him and saw Natasha and Bruce; he didn’t quite know what he was looking at. Their eyes were also glued to the screen, but their bodies showed that they were paying no attention to the movie. Bruce had his arm over Natasha’s shoulder and was playing with her ear. Natasha’s hand was on Bruce’s thigh, stroking it up and down. Steve hurriedly looked away but was immediately shocked at what he saw on the screen. Why were they watching this together? Steve glanced at Tony and saw that he was biting his lip. This made Steve’s heart beat a little faster. 

Steve was very warm and decided that he needed to step outside for some air. Tony noticed when Steve got up. “Hey, the movie isn’t over yet.” Tony was looking at Steve with those big brown eyes and was suddenly aware of the lump in his throat. Steve cleared his throat and looked away. “I need some air.” Steve pretended not to notice Natasha locking lips with Bruce.  
Steve booked it to his room and made his way to the balcony facing the west. Steve leaned over the railing and took a deep breath. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with a beautiful arrangement of orange and red. “Hey.” Steve gasped and turned around. “Tony for the love of god would you please stop doing that!” Tony rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish grin. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, Steve.” Steve got a weird feeling in his stomach when Tony said his name. “I just wanted to say sorry for the whole uncomfortable vibe going on back there. I’m the reason we were watching that. I thought it would go nicely with your gift and Natasha agreed that it would be funny.” Steve was confused. “Wait, why?” Tony avoided Steve’s eyes. “Listen, I wasn’t expecting the makeout fest.” Steve blushed and looked down. “I don’t really care about what those two were doing. It was the movie that bothered me.” A slight breeze fell over them and Steve suddenly got the chills. He looked up at Tony and was immediately taken aback. 

Tony was looking Steve in the eyes, his hair slightly drifting in the wind. The sun hit Tony’s eyes in such a way that they appeared to be almost golden. The word usually wouldn’t have come to mind in the terms of Tony Stark, but Steve be damned, he was beautiful. 

Steve swallowed and then went to go back inside. “I’m going to open your present,” Steve stated. Tony had an oddly guilty look on his face. “Listen, Cap I don’t think you should. Matter of fact I’ll just take it back.” Steve shook his head and grinned at Tony. “No, I don’t think so. I was waiting to open this thing all day.” Steve grabbed the bag off of his nightstand and mockingly waved it in front of Tony’s face. “I wonder what this could be?” Tony groaned and put his hand over his face. Steve chuckled and opened his gift. 

“What the hell Tony!” Steve threw the porno magazine at Tony’s face. Tony just stood there as the magazine hit his face and fell to the floor. Tony’s face was stuck like he was waiting for impact. “What kind of perverted joke is this? And to think, I actually thought you were being sentimental!” Steve felt hot and he could imagine that his face was cherry red. “I thought it would be-“ Tony tried to explain himself, but Steve wouldn’t let him finish. “Out! Get out! And take that filth with you!” Tony picked up the magazine and walked out of Steve’s room.  
Steve spent the rest of the night trying to get the image of the naked woman out of his head. How absolutely degrading. Tony was just the type of womanizer that would actually think something like that was a gift. Steve was so mad at Tony that he almost forgot about how he looked on that balcony. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows this is extremely inappropriate.

At about two in the morning, Steve decided that he couldn’t stay in bed any longer. He tried to sleep, but slumber just wasn’t coming to him. He decided to get up and take a walk around the Avenger Tower. Steve decided that putting a shirt on was unnecessary since he was feeling pretty warm already. Steve quietly made his way out of his room and down the hall. After about twenty minutes of aimless roaming, Steve came across Tony’s lab. It was dark, giving Steve the idea that no one was there. He made his way to the glass door and peeked inside. He was startled when he heard Jarvis speak. “Hello, Mr. Rogers.” Steve jumped back and instinctually looked around. “H-hello Jarvis.” Steve still wasn’t used to the A.I talking out of nowhere. “Are you looking for something?” Jarvis asked, a little skeptical in his tone. “Oh, um no I was only wandering.” Steve nervously ran a hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw a figure walking his way. Steve turned to face the figure and low and behold it was Tony. “What are you doing talking to Jarvis this late at night cap?” Tony asked a little groggily. “I was just taking a walk. I didn’t expect him to notice me.” Steve put his hands in his sweat pant pockets and avoided Tony’s eye contact. “Oh, he notices everything. You better watch what you do here, you never know what Jarvis could pick up.” Tony winked and Steve was instantly grateful for the darkness that surrounded them. Steve casually stroked his chin and felt just how warm his face was. “Well,” said Tony, “since you were so curious, let’s see what’s inside.” Tony put his hand on a sensor pad and let them into his lab. The lights came on in a blinding flash and Tony immediately said “Dim lights.” The lights dimmed to a comfortable state and Steve rubbed his eyes to adjust. 

Steve really enjoyed Tony’s lab. It was weird and high tech and extremely futuristic and foreign to Steve, but he loved it non-the-less. Steve sat down and Tony turned to him and asked what type of music he wanted to listen to. Steve always felt embarrassed when people asked him this because he was only familiar with 40's music. And music had changed drastically since then. But Tony liked to play songs from different decades to help Steve catch up, and that was something Steve really appreciated. “How about 60's?” Steve suggested. Tony nodded and said, “Play the Beatle’s playlist.” Music started to play and Steve carefully listened to the melody. “Oh, I like this one!” Steve exclaimed snapping his fingers to the beat. Tony snickered, but Steve ignored him. After the song had finished playing Steve noticed that Tony was just staring at him. Steve cleared his throat, hoping that Tony would snap out of his weird trance. But he didn’t. Tony was just looking, really looking at Steve. That’s when Steve remembered that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and he hurriedly wrapped his arms around his chest. Steve for some reason was feeling extremely embarrassed. If it were anyone else he felt like he probably wouldn’t care. Tony snapped out of it and turned towards his desk and pretended to look for something. “So, I know we have the team training coming up on Friday and I was hoping that we could-“ Steve cut Tony off. “Tony, can I ask you something?” Steve didn’t know why, but he was feeling bold. “Uh, sure. What’s up?” Tony looked slightly nervous as he was waiting for Steve’s reply.  
“Have you been with any men?” Steve immediately regretted asking the question. His face turned bright red and he had to look away from Tony. Steve was a grown man, so why did he feel so childish? Tony snickered and crossed his arms. “In what sort of way?” Tony was looking at Steve, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to lift up his head. Steve put a hand over his mouth and muffled, “You know… Romantically.” Tony smiled from ear to ear. “Why yes, I have Cap. Why yes I have.”  
Steve honestly didn’t know how to feel about this newly found information. Tony was smiling so hard, something witty about to burst from his mouth. Steve had the urge to leave and he started making his way to the door until Tony stopped him. “Wait,” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand, which sent a shiver up his arm. Steve turned towards Tony and looked him in the eyes. Tony’s gaze slowly made his way upward Steve’s chest and stopped at his lips. Steve’s heartbeat suddenly picked up speed as Tony leaned in towards him. Steve wanted to move, but he couldn’t, he was frozen. Tony’s lips were inches from Steve’s, but he didn’t inch any closer. “I, uh,” Steve mumbled out breathlessly. “If you don’t want me to, tell me now,” Tony whispered gently. Steve couldn’t help himself; he slowly closed his eyes and leaned in towards Tony. Their lips gently touched.   
Steve had to pull away. He knew this was extremely inappropriate and unacceptable. Steve hurriedly made his way out of Tony’s office and back to his room. He closed the door of his room behind him and tried to think about what had just happened. He kissed Tony Stark. Steve Rodgers kissed Tony Stark. Steve slapped both of his hands onto his face and then slowly dragged them down. What in the hell was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to continue on with this story, I have just been incredibly busy lately. I will do my best to update regularly. Thank you, everyone for the kudos, I will see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to train but is Steve up for the challenge.

Steve had gotten back from an early morning jog. He wanted to avoid the Avengers Tower, but he needed to be a responsible adult and face his fears. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Thor playing with the toaster. “Thor, I don’t think you can put that in there.” The god was trying to stuff a tea bag into the toasting device. “Ah, Captain of Freedom!” the god exclaimed, “Natasha wanted me to make tea!” Steve chuckled. “How about I take over.” Steve took the tea bag out of the toasting device. “This world is complicated,” Thor grunted loudly and crossed his arms. “I feel you, buddy.” Steve started boiling water. 

Steve sat down with Thor and Natasha for tea. They were having a casual conversation when Bruce walked in. “Hey, Bruce!” They all said in unison. Bruce smiled and waved, walking towards Natasha. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she gently placed her hand on top of his. Steve thought the exchanged between those two were so tender. He instantly remembered their make out session the other night and started to get red. “Anyone know where Tony is?” Bruce asked. Steve was glad no one had noticed his blush. Natasha shrugged and Steve looked down and sipped his tea. “I saw him, oh green one!” Thor exclaimed. “He was sleeping in the room with all the teleportation devices.” Thor nodded confidently. “Thanks, Thor. I needed to talk to him about a project we’re working on. I’ll go wake his ass up.” Bruce kisses Natasha gently on the head and walked out of the room. 

Steve looked up from his tea and saw Nat glaring at him. “What?” Steve asked. Natasha just smirked and got up. “I’m going to go get some training in. Either of you wants to come?” Thor reluctantly shook his head. “I must urinate, and then I am off to see Jane. We want to mate today.” Steve put his hands over his face and Natasha just chuckled. “See you later then. How about you Cap. Want to train?” Steve put his hands down and sighed. “I guess I’ve got some spare time on my hands.” Natasha grinned. “Great!” She grabbed Steve by the back of the shirt and hoisted him up. “Let’s go.”

 

Natasha had a knowing look in her eyes that made Steve nervous. What was she planning? They walked in the training room and grabbed their gear. Training in their gear helped them prepare for the real fight, whatever that may be. Natasha grinned at Steve as she pulled her gloves on. Steve pulled his shield off of his back and got into a defensive position. “I’m not going easy on you Cap,” She said with a hint of malice. “Are you ready?” Steve was more than ready, it’s not like it was the first time he had fought against Natasha. “Bring it Romanov!” Steve tightened the grip of his shield and waited for the attack. 

Suddenly, Natasha’s stance changed. She stood up straight and started to slightly move her hips from side to side. “Umm,” This was not typically how they started a battle. She started to slowly move towards Steve. He stood still in his defense, but she was just inching towards him. She slowly moved her hands to her zipper and Steve cocked his head in curiosity. He was sure Natasha was going to pull out a dagger and throw it at him. Steve waited for the assassin to make her move but she continued to unzip her bodysuit. Steve waited for her attack until suddenly, Natasha slipped her bodysuit off of her shoulders, revealing her breast.

Steve instinctively covered his eyes. “Nat, what are you doing!?” He started to stammer backward, but she was there in front of him, holding onto his shield. “Open your eyes,” she whispered, “don’t you like what you see?” Steve let go of his shield but continued to keep his eyes closed. “Natasha, please, why are you doing this?” He asked, with a slight whimper in his tone. She took the hand that wasn’t covering his eyes and brought it up to her chest. Steve instantly recoiled and turned around. “No more training for today!” He ran out of the room faster than any man who was running away from a woman could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve, this isn't what he signed up for! I think I'll be making the chapters slightly smaller than the previous ones, mostly because of my busy schedule. I'm hoping I'll be able to get more writing in soon, but until then I hope this will do! Thanks for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are hot and bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can probably guess what's going to go down ;P Explicit content!

Steve was in the shower, trying desperately to collect his thoughts. “What was that?” He said to himself. Natasha had come on to him! Wasn’t she with Bruce now? Steve hit his head against the shower wall and groaned. Life was wildly different than it used to be. He wasn’t feeling like himself lately and hoped that he could clear his mind before team training on Friday. Steve felt exhausted both physically and emotionally. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in bed. He saw himself alone and comfortable. Except he wasn’t alone, someone had their arm wrapped around his body. It felt so right. He saw himself turning around to look at his companion. Why wasn’t Steve surprised to see those big brown eyes? Suddenly, they were kissing, and things were getting heavy. Steve gave out a small whimper as he imagined Tony sliding his hand lower and lower until- 

There was a knock on the door. Steve being startled, slipped and crashed onto the tub floor. “Fuck!” He said loudly. He scrambled to get up and put a towel on. “C-coming!” Steve stuttered. Steve took a deep breath and opened the door. “Tony!” Steve exclaimed. “Steve!” Tony exclaimed back in a mocking manner. “N-no! Don’t come in!” But it was too late, Tony had pushed his way into Steve’s room. “Sorry cap, but this is important.” Steve was well aware of the fact that he was dripping wet wearing nothing but a towel. “Can I at least grab some clothes?” Steve was already going towards the closet. “Get changed while I talk. It can’t wait.” Steve turned red as he tried to insist on Tony waiting, but it was hopeless. “Fine,” Steve said in defeat, “go on.”  
Tony was talking about a possible threat happening in the Midwest. The Avengers got a lot of alien reports since the attack, but this one sounded serious. Tony had been looking down while he was talking, Steve glad he was respecting his privacy. But then as Steve was putting on a shirt, he felt Tony’s eyes on him. Steve, with the shirt raised above his head, turned at Tony. “What is it?” Steve asked a little too innocently. “Astounding.” Tony uttered under his breath. Steve blushed and looked down. Tony got up and started walking towards Steve. Steve was extremely nervous as Tony came over and placed a hand lightly on his chest. 

Steve let out a small gasp as Tony started to gently stroke Steve’s body. “For someone so incredibly strong, you sure are,” Tony leaned in, inches from Steve’s mouth, “Fragile.” He whispered. Steve decided in that moment that he didn’t need his shirt and threw it on the ground. At the same moment, both of them collided hard, their mouths aggressively going at each other, their hands groping everywhere they could reach. Steve had completely lost his mind and he loved every minute of it. Tony moved his lips from Steve’s and moved his way down to Steve’s neck. Tony’s hand had found Steve’s nipple and was playfully flicking it. This was the most intense thing Steve had ever done with another person. Tony was sucking hard on Steve’s neck, in turn making Steve fully erect. “Tony,” Steve whimpered. 

Steve wanted Tony so badly. He wanted them to fuck, to make love, to do all the things Tony has done maybe a thousand times, but Steve not even once. Steve wanted to get crazy, and he knew the exact person to get crazy with. Steve’s mind went back to that movie they had watched. Maybe he and Tony could, “Fuck,” Tony let out. This brought Steve back into the here and now. Steve was another person in that moment. He forcefully shoved Tony down onto his knees. Tony looked at him questioningly, as Steve went to unbuckle his pants. Tony immediately went to help, desperately waiting to see what was underneath. Steve wanted to see Tony choke on him. The thought drove Steve wild. Steve grabbed Tony by the hair and- 

“Captain! Captain, have you seen Stark?” Steve pushed Tony away, hurriedly zipping up his pants. “N- no!” Steve exclaimed. He recognized Clint’s voice. Steve’s heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. “I’m in here!” Tony exclaimed. Steve covered his face in embarrassment as Tony opened the door for Clint. “There you are!” Clint’s eyes went over to Steve, whose neck was bright red along with his nipple. Clint looked back at Tony suspiciously; whose hair was a complete tousle. “We were in the middle of something,” Tony said flatly. “I can see that,” Clint smirked, “but this is important.” Tony sighed. “Fine,” He looked back at Steve, “Coming?” Steve bit his lip. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Tony shrugged and walked out. Clint stayed behind. “We’ll be in the conference room when you’re ready.” Clint winked at Steve and walked out. Steve was left alone, completely hot and bothered.


End file.
